


Драбблы (Hemlock Grove)

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [2]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>От Судьбы не убежишь. По крайней мере, Роман Годфри в этом точно не преуспевает.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Для Питера все мертвецы пахнут одинаково — смертью — и он предпочитает не разбираться в оттенках и полутонах этого запаха.  
— У тебя так легко получается, — говорит Роман, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как Питер вспарывает ножом живот той девчонки, найденной в лесу. Питеру хочется сказать, что резать по шву плоть, пусть и мертвую, совсем не одно и то же, что рубить головы, и в его руках с тех пор куда больше силы, но и куда больше слабости. Роману необъяснимо хочется выложить всё как на духу, будто он смотрит прямо в глаза — так упрямо, что кровь бежит из носа. Но Роман не смотрит, он просто стоит на спиной, поэтому Питер напряженно отшучивается и быстро сматывает липкие кишки в странный, уродливый уроборос и закупоривает их в банке.

Питер внимательно смотрит на свои руки: когда кто-то из таких, как он, умирает, тот, кто любил его больше всех, должен отрубить ему голову — чтобы волк покоился с миром. Чтобы человек покоился с миром.   
Питер знает, что когда придет его время, Роман отхлебнет виски побольше прямо из бутылки и занесет меч над его головой.


	2. Chapter 2

Питер хранит записку, присланную Романом, с аккуратно выведенным на ней: "Могу я посмотреть?"   
Не специально, просто так получилось — он запихнул её меж страниц какого-то учебника, да так и не выбросил после. Питер бездумно пишет на обратной стороне: "Хочешь посмотреть?" и бросает Роману через ряд. Тот разворачивает записку, а, прочитав, смотрит на Питера со странным выражением, но Питер видит согласие в его глазах.

На этот раз с ними нет его матери — они один на один. Питер голый, но Роман жадно ловит глазами не его наготу, а его смерть.

— Больно? — в который раз спрашивает он. Глупо. Питер ловит себя на мысли, что хочет ответить честно.  
— Когда ты смотришь, нет.


	3. Chapter 3

Волк скалится, обнажая клыки, но Роман не боится. Он не разделяет Питера-волка и Питера-человека — они естественное продолжение друг друга. Волк позволяет подойти ближе, и Роман аккуратно подбирает с земли глаза Питера.

Когда Питер возвращается утром, из банки на каминной полке на него смотрят его собственные глаза. Роман уже не спит — курит, сосредоточенно пялясь в потолок. Вместо вопроса Питер выразительно вздергивает бровь.  
— У тебя красивые глаза, — выдыхает Роман вместе с дымом, будто это всё объясняет.  
Он надеется, что однажды вслед за глазами ему удастся украсть и сердце Питера.


	4. Линии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От Судьбы не убежишь. По крайней мере, Роман Годфри в этом точно не преуспевает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Роман, Дестини, намек на Питер/Роман.  
> постканон, авторские хэдканоны, смутные реверансы в сторону мифологии.  
> Destiny — англ. "судьба".

Роман приходит к трейлеру Руманчеков — теперь уже пустующему — каждый вечер, будто брошенный пес, который всё еще надеется, что когда-нибудь его хозяин вернется. Каждый раз, открывая дверь, он как будто ощущает удар в солнечное сплетение. Роман осторожно проводит пальцами по покрытой пылью поверхности стола и думает, что, возможно, завтра ему не стоит сюда приходить.

Но он, конечно же, всё равно приходит, потому что с каждым пинком в солнечное сплетение ему становится немного легче: Роман убежден, что однажды он привыкнет достаточно, чтобы оставить это место призракам.

Иногда ему кажется, что лес приветствует его, словно старого знакомого, и тогда Роман только включает музыку в машине погромче и трясет головой совсем по-собачьи, точно пытаясь отряхнуться от воды. Ощущение, что даже деревья жалеют его, оседает где-то внутри и душит волной гнева, потому что Роману Годфри никогда не нужна была жалость.

Он хлопает дверцей автомобиля слишком сильно: злость сворачивается внутри, как длинная скользкая змея. Он топчется пару минут во дворе, не решаясь войти в трейлер, а затем ругается себе под нос, резко разворачивается и идет обратно к машине, не давая себе шанса передумать. На этот раз дверца закрывается гораздо мягче; Роман не мигая смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале и говорит себе, что с него хватит этого дерьма.

Роман держится целую неделю.

Бывает, он выбирает случайную комнату — каждый раз другую — и запирается там с сигарами, выпивкой и первой попавшейся под руку книгой. Виски становится приятной, но совершенно безвредной привычкой, сигары ему нравится курить просто так, без повода, а книга, какой бы скучной иной раз не оказалась, всегда помогает отвлечься.

Бывает, он просто сидит у себя, уставившись на свои ладони: подолгу изучает линии на них, иногда даже повторяет их изгибы черной ручкой, найденной в столе, и представляет себе, что это дороги, по которым колесит Питер. Вдавливает острие в кожу чуть сильнее, рисуя небольшую точку, придумывает вымышленное название городку, который существует разве что на его ладони, и говорит себе: "Здесь Питер пьет теплое пиво и ругается, что оно на вкус как моча".  
А потом какой-то шум за окном отвлекает его, и автострады вновь становятся всего лишь линиями, а чернила размазываются. Роман усмехается про себя, обтирает ладони о джинсы и снова и снова думает о том, что от Судьбы не убежишь.

Ему удается продержаться еще три недели, прежде чем ноги сами приносят его к Дестини Руманчек.

Когда она открывает дверь, Роман стоит на пороге с коробкой её любимого черного шоколада в руках. Дестини почему-то совсем не выглядит удивленной.  
— Если честно, я ждала тебя раньше, — замечает она, пропуская Романа в квартиру, и в её голосе сквозит что-то похожее на восхищение.  
— Мне нужна услуга, — говорит Роман, протягивает ей коробку и чуть склоняет голову, как и положено приносящему дары.  
Дестини принимает коробку с легкой улыбкой:  
— Мне уже нравится эта сделка.  
Он улыбается в ответ, но его глаза остаются равнодушными: он знает, что сделал правильную ставку, ведь, в конце концов, Судьба всегда была сладкоежкой.

Под внимательным взглядом Дестини Роман чувствует, как линии на его ладонях начинает жечь — всё сильнее и сильнее: возможно, это Питер наконец-то возвращается домой.


	5. Привет, красавчик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Мне нужны потроха той девчонки, — буднично говорит Дестини таким тоном, будто на самом деле ей нужны мотоцикл, одежда и ботинки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Роман, Питер, Дестини.  
> пропущенная сцена, расчлененка постфактум, неприятные подробности.

— Мне нужны потроха той девчонки, — буднично говорит Дестини таким тоном, будто на самом деле ей нужны мотоцикл, одежда и ботинки. Питер, сидящий на диванчике, даже не дергается, а вот Роман, до этого хозяйничавший на кухне, смешно хмурит брови и спрашивает:  
— Что, правда, что ли?  
Дестини улыбается ему немного снисходительно, будто несмышленому ребенку, но оставляет его вопрос без ответа. С детьми так не поступают, конечно же, но всегда приятно не дать Роману Годфри то, чего он хочет.   
— У тебя какая-то дрянь в холодильнике, — тем временем жалуется он.  
— Это новая диета, — Дестини пожимает плечами. После стольких клиентов, каждому из которых подавай правду-правду-правду (но на самом деле — только то, что они хотят услышать), врать по пустякам особенно волнительно. — И что ты забыл в моем холодильнике?  
— Пиво? — наугад пробует Роман.  
— Ты допил последнее, здоровяк, — напоминает ему Дестини. — И мне правда нужны эти потроха.   
Роман убирается с кухни, чтобы плюхнуться на диван рядом с Питером, толкая того локтем и заставляя подвинуться, хотя места вполне хватает обоим.  
— Будут, — подает голос Питер. Он пока не знает точно, зачем, но если Дестини говорит, значит, надо. Верить ей на слово — это в его крови примерно так же, как мили дорог, венами опутавшие всю его суть. Роман скептически косится на него, но ничего не говорит. Если Питер верит Дестини, то Роман верит Питеру. — Пойдешь со мной на кладбище? — спрашивает Питер у Романа, и Дестини думает, что он мог бы и не задавать этот вопрос. Роман полушутливо скалится:  
— Это свидание?  
— Ага, — серьезно кивает Питер. — Только лопату не забудь.

**

На кладбище ночью Питер чувствует себя совсем как дома. По крайней мере, со стороны выглядит именно так. Роман стоит чуть поодаль, опираясь на лопату, которую и правда пришлось взять с собой, и наблюдает за тем, как Питер запускает пальцы в живот трупа, разрывая неаккуратные швы.  
— Прости, — улавливает его шепот Роман, — так надо.

Слышен чавкающий звук: это Питер достает кишки, наматывая их на кулак, держит на вытянутой руке, а свободной машет Роману:  
— Давай банку.

Роман мешкает пару секунд, потом с легкостью спрыгивает в разрытую могилу вместе с банкой и откупоривает её для Питера. Тот запихивает кишки внутрь, придавливает ко дну, чтобы влезло как можно больше. Его лицо невозмутимо, а Роман изо всех сил пытается не отвернуться, потому что запах просто ужасный. Когда банка наполнена почти до краев, Питер улыбается по-дурацки и протягивает ее обратно Роману, словно это подарок, перевязанный яркой ленточкой.

Роман закатывает глаза и осторожно принимает банку из его рук, когда ночь над ними рассеивает свет фонариков. Полицейские шавки.  
— Валим отсюда, — шипит Питер, и они быстро собирают свои вещички и сбегают.

Роману кажется, это самое веселое приключение в его жизни.

**

Дестини запускает в банку белого червя. Нет, серьезно.  
Роман не знает, что не так с этой семейкой, и думает, его теперь трудно будет удивить, но Дестини все равно как-то умудряется, когда через неделю откручивает крышку, вдыхая запах застоявшихся кишок, будто это лучший в мире аромат, и вылавливает оттуда того самого червя, только разожравшегося мертвой плотью и оттого увеличившегося на несколько порядков.

— Привет, красавчик, — обращается к нему Дестини, облизываясь. Его толстое тельце извивается между её пальцев, а потом Дестини опускает его в рот. Глотает. Почти давится. И вдруг говорит не своим голосом, и не своими словами, и не о себе.

Дестини тошнит чужой смертью, чужими потрохами, она говорит так, будто блюет ими, сначала рассказывая Роману и Питеру о том, как умерла та девушка и как выглядел убийца, чуть позже — уже и вправду блюет в туалете, склонившись над унитазом.

Через несколько минут она возвращается, откинув чуть влажные волосы себе за спину, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и улыбается. Роман почему-то не может оторвать взгляд от её губ. Дестини ловит этот его взгляд и читает в нем что-то свое. 

— Оно того стоило? — спрашивает Роман.  
— Да, — просто отвечает Дестини. — Мертвые всегда знают лучше.


End file.
